


What If

by orphan_account



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Hood-Mills Family, Other, Pregnant Regina, Unplanned Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-07
Updated: 2015-08-07
Packaged: 2018-04-13 12:28:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4521960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Regina hasn’t been feeling well lately and Robin has a suspicion as to what it might be, even though they both know it’s impossible. Is he right?</p>
            </blockquote>





	What If

**Author's Note:**

> For HiddleSol. I hope you like this ;)
> 
> Writing this gave me a lot of feels, I hope reading it does the same to you :)
> 
> Enjoy!

  
_I’ve seen you cry, I’ve seen you smile_  
_I’ve watched you sleeping for a while_  
_I’d be the father of your child_  
_I’d spend a lifetime with you_  


 

When Regina entered the kitchen in the morning, Robin was already making their usual morning coffee. She approached him to give him a quick greeting kiss on the lips and sat down in her place behind the table. 

Robin poured the coffee in their mugs and put hers in front of her on the table. 

“Thanks.” Regina smiled at him. But when the smell of coffee entered her nostrils, she winced and pushed the beverage away. 

Robin looked at her, puzzled. 

“Regina?” He asked, pulling her mug towards himself and smelling it. The coffee smelled just like always and was just the way she liked it. “What’s wrong?” 

“Nothing.” She stood up. 

“Did I do something wrong?” He took a sip from her mug, the coffee tasted as usual. 

“No, I just don’t want it.” 

He watched her open the cupboard, take a few leaves of mint, put it into another mug and pour hot water over it. When she returned to the table, Robin pulled both his and Regina’s cups farther away from her so the smell wouldn’t bother her. 

“Regina, are you not feeling well?” He asked when she sat down and took a sip of tea. “You _never_ miss your morning coffee unless you’re sick.” 

“I told you, I’m _fine_.” She finished her tea in a few seconds and rose from the table again to make breakfast for Henry and Roland. 

Robin followed her every movement with a worried gaze. He was right to do so because when she placed the boys’ bowls filled with milk on the table, she suddenly stumbled and reached for the table. Robin stood up instantly and caught her in his arms, preventing her from falling. He then helped her sit down and knelt beside her, looking her in the eyes. 

Seeing his worried look, Regina tried to calm him down. 

“It’s alright, Robin. I just felt _weak_ for a moment, I’m fine now.” 

Before he could reply, they heard footsteps on the stairs and Henry soon entered the kitchen. Robin stood up. 

“Morning.” Henry said and went to get the cereal and spoons for him and Roland. 

Regina and Robin both greeted him and Henry turned to look at them when he heard Regina’s weak voice. 

“Mom?” He asked, worried. “Are you alright?” 

Regina sighed. 

“I’m fine, Henry.” 

He winced at her tone but didn’t ask again as he looked for juice in the fridge. 

“Henry?” Robin began. Henry filled two glasses with orange juice, put them on the table and looked up at him. “Could you wake Roland up?” 

Henry’s eyes trailed from Robin to Regina. He nodded and silently left the room. 

“Regina, why don’t you go back to bed? I’ll ask Henry to drive Roland to school and I’ll be there with you in a few mintes.” 

As much as she wanted to object, she really did feel bad enough to stay home. She stood up and left the kitchen. 

Henry soon came back to the kitchen with yawning Roland behind him. 

“Henry, would you drive Roland to school today?” 

Before Henry could reply, Roland interferred. 

“Where’s Regina?” 

“She’s not feeling well, Roland.” 

“But she’s gonna be alright, isn’t she, papa?” He asked, his brown eyes sad and worried. 

“Of course she is, Roland. I promise.” 

Henry quickly ate his breakfast and while Roland was still eating, Robin took twenty dollars out of his wallet and pressed it into Henry’s hand. 

“Think you two could get something for lunch on your way back?” 

“Sure.” Henry put the money into the back pocket of his jeans and looked at his watch, then at Roland and saw he was still eating. 

“What’s wrong with mom, anyways?” He asked Robin. 

“I don’t know, she wouldn’t tell me.” Robin whispered. Henry furrowed his brows. “At first, she didn’t like the smell of coffee and then she almost collapsed in the middle of the kitchen.” 

“Robin, promise me that you’ll be there for her. That you’ll get her to the hospital if something happens.” 

Robin placed his hand on Henry’s shoulder and squeezed it assuringly. 

“I will, Henry. Don’t worry.” Henry nodded. “I’ll text you if something goes wrong.” 

“I’m ready!” Roland shouted from the kitchen. Henry took his and Roland’s backpacks from the hall and followed Roland out the door. “Bye, papa!” Roland shouted and he and Henry left. 

Robin watched as Henry put two backpacks on the backseat of his car and helped Roland with his belt. Henry started the car and the boys left. 

Robin quickly climbed upstairs to his and Regina’s bedroom and found her already back in bed and in her pajamas. 

“How are you feeling?” He asked, kneeling beside the bed next to her. 

“I’m fine.” She answered as she pulled the sheets over her legs. 

“You almost fainted.” He wrapped his arms around her legs, tucking her in. 

“It’s probably just because I’ve been losing sleep and-“ She met his gaze. 

“Regina.” He sat on the bed next to her. “Don’t you think you could be pregnant?” He asked, his gaze never leaving hers. Regina’s eyes widened at his words. 

Her first instinct was to push him away and tell him to stop bothering her with such nonsense. 

But she looked him in the eyes, for the first time that day, she _really_ looked. 

And she saw it. 

_Hope_.

She realized he has probably had that idea on his mind for a few days now but didn’t know how to bring it up. 

When she had told him she couldn’t have children, he’d assured her that he was perfectly content with her and the boys, but what she saw in his eyes right now was definitely hope. Hope that she could have _his_ baby. That _they_ could have a baby. 

She took his hands in hers, searching for words in her mind, knowing she would have to destroy that flicker of hope and not wanting to hurt him. 

“Robin, you know I _can’t_ have children. You know why.” 

He raised one hand to stroke her cheek. 

“I know. But what else could it be? We haven’t used any protection ever since you told me and what if it just happened? Like a miracle?” 

_There it was again._

_Hope._

Regina lowered her eyes. 

“Robin, that’s impossible.” 

“If you just took the pregnancy test-“

“ _No_.” She responded, harsher than she intended. Robin nodded and she knew he wouldn’t ask again. “I just need to get some sleep and I’ll be fine, you’ll see.” 

She fixed her pillow and laid down. He tucked her in, not saying anything else, his expression unreadable, and turned to leave. 

When he was at the door, she changed her mind. She didn’t want to be alone. 

“Robin?” She called him and he turned to look at her. “Would you stay with me?” 

“Of course.” He quickly changed into his pajamas and laid next to her, hugging her. “Try to get some sleep. I’ll wake you up when the boys come home.” 

Regina nodded and put her head on his chest, quickly falling asleep. Robin held her close and watched her sleep, caressing her hair. His thoughts soon wandered off. He lowered his hand and gently placed it on her belly. Closing his eyes, he wondered what it would feel like to have a baby with Regina. He imagined her with a big belly, how he could feel their baby kicking against his palm. Behind closed eyelids he could see Regina holding a newborn after she’d just given birth. 

He’d never harboured such thoughs; he’d simply known they’d never have this. But now, seeing everything that’s been happening, _could it be possible?_

What if she _is_ pregnant? What if in this very moment their baby is growing inside of her? Robin realized he was wishing with all his being for it to be true. 

They’d know sooner or later, he supposed.

~

A few hours must have passed when Robin heard the buzzing of Henry’s car outside. He opened his eyes and looked at Regina. She was still asleep and he gently kissed her forhead, waking her. 

“The boys are home.” He whispered. “How are you feeling?” 

She opened her eyes and rose from the bed, searching for her clothes. 

“Better. I’ll go downstairs, I don’t want them to keep worrying about me.” 

She quickly dressed in silence. 

“Regina, just be careful-“

“Robin, I’ve already told you, I’m _fine_.”

She left, closing the door behind her as he rose from the bed to find his clothes. 

When she came downstairs, Roland had just entered the house. 

“Regina!” He shouted, the loud scream painfully echoing in her head. Nevertheless, she smiled at him as Roland ran towards her and hugged her. “Are you feeling better?” 

“Yes.” She answered as she helped him untie his curled shoe laces. “Why don’t you go to your room and I’ll be up soon to help you with your homework?” 

“Okay.” He ran upstairs, noisily, and Regina winced. 

Seconds later, the door opened again and Henry came in. He kicked his shoes, put two backpacks in the corner and hugged her. 

“How are you doing?” He asked as he led her to the kitchen with his hand on her back, and put the paper bag he was carrying on the table. 

“I’m alright. I took a nap and it seems to have fixed everything.” She answered as she watched him open the bag. “Is that your lunch?” Henry nodded. “What about Roland?” 

“He ate his on the way home.” Henry unwrapped a burger and sank his teeth into it, hungrily. Regina pulled back when the smell of fried meat hit her nostrils. 

“Could you keep that thing away from me?” She walked to the fridge to pour him something to drink. 

Henry quickly finished the burger. 

“Mom?” He asked suddenly. “Don’t you think you could be pregnant?” 

Regina didn’t turn to look at him as she fumbled with the opening of the pack of juice. She didn’t want to see the same flicker of light in his eyes that she saw in Robin’s. She automatically took a glass from the cupboard and filled it with juice, feeling his eyes on her and knowing he was waiting for an answer. 

“No.” She answered simply, placing the glass in front of him. 

“I mean, don’t you see the signs?” 

Of course she does. Her period was late by two weeks already. But she _couldn’t_ be pregnant, she just _couldn’t_. This _had_ to be something else. 

Henry was trying to catch her gaze but she intentionally turned away, walking to her seat. 

That was when she felt weak again. She stumbled and fell. 

Into Henry’s arms, of course. He and Robin were _always_ there for her. Their arms were always there to catch her when she fell. 

Just like Robin had done in the morning, Henry helped her sit down, holding her until she relaxed on the chair. 

“That’s it, mom.” He said as he knelt beside her. “You’re going to the hospital.” 

“No, Henry, I’m fine.” Her head clouded again and Henry had to hold her tightly so she wouldn’t collapse. 

“Robin!” He yelled, hoping that Roland had his video game on and wouldn’t hear. “Robin!” 

Robin rushed into the kitchen seconds later and Henry realized he must have been nearby. He knelt beside her next to Henry and took her hands in his, helping Henry keep her steady. 

“Regina!” She didn’t respond. 

“Robin, you need to get her to the hospital!” Henry shouted at him, standing up and pulling Robin up as well. 

“Yes, help me get her up.” 

Henry helped Robin lift Regina from the chair and Robin took her in his arms. Henry left first, holding the doors open for them and helping Robin place Regina in the passenger seat of his car. He quickly tossed Robin his keys. 

“Can you keep Roland busy for a while?” Robin asked as he quickly got into the car and started it. 

“Will do. Call me as soon as you know something.” Robin nodded and Henry watched them leave in his car. 

He went back home and made sure he had his phone in the pocket of his jeans. Henry then hung the straps of his and Roland’s backpacks on his shoulders and climbed upstairs. He tossed his backpack next to the door of his room and entered Roland’s room. 

Just as he expected, Roland was playing video game instead of doing his homework after he _accidentally_ left his backpack downstairs. Henry put the backpack next to Roland’s desk. 

Roland winced when he saw Henry and paused the game. 

“Where’s Regina? She promised she’d help me with my homework.” Roland stood up and opened his backpack, taking out his books. 

“They had to leave.” Henry responded as he pulled out the extra chair Regina or Robin would sit on when they helped Roland with his homework. “Mom decided she needed to see a doctor to make sure she’s really alright.” He half joked, knowing Roland wouldn’t understand. “Why don’t _I_ help you?” 

“Alright.” Roland murmured, opening his Math book and textbook. Henry sighed and tried to concentrate on basic math instead of his mother, always keeping his phone pressed against his leg. 

~

They were done with Roland’s Math homework and moved on to English when Henry felt his phone vibrate in his pocket. He told Roland he was going to the bathroom and quickly left the room. The second he shut the door, he fished his phone out of his pocket and headed downstairs. 

“Hello? Robin?” He answered. 

“Henry!” He heard Robin’s voice. He didn’t sound worried. He sounded happy and excited. 

“How’s mom? Is she alright? What did the doctors say?” He attacked Robin with questions. 

“She’s fine, calm down. She’s sleeping, I’m right beside her.” He heard Robin say. 

“Can we come?” Henry asked looking around for the keys of their other car. 

“Of course, she will be happy to see you when she wakes up. The car keys are on the table in the living room.” 

“We’ll be there soon.” 

“Henry?” Robin called his name before Henry finished the conversation. “Don’t forget to do the speed limit.” 

Henry chuckled. 

“When have I _not_ done it when mom or Roland are in the car?” He asked and Robin hang up. 

From Robin’s tone and mood assuming he was right about Regina being pregnant, Henry happily whistled on his way to Roland’s room. 

“Wanna come with me to see mom in the hospital?” He asked. Roland nodded and threw his pencil away, following Henry out of the room. 

~

Regina woke up in the hospital. When she opened her eyes, she saw Robin was sitting next to her and holding her hand. He smiled at her. 

“Hey there.” 

She slowly sat up in bed and he didn’t stop her, so she assumed there was nothing serious going on with her. 

“What was wrong with me?” 

He smiled at her, lifting her hands in his and kissing them. 

“Nothing.” He responded and paused as she looked at him, questioningly. “You’re perfectly well. And so is _our baby._

“Our-“ Her eyes filled with tears. “So it’s true? I really am pregnant?” She asked, one of her hands laying softly on her belly. 

“Yes.” Robin nodded, smiling widely at her. “We’re going to have a baby.” He gently pressed his hand on hers on her belly. 

“We’re going to have a baby.” She repeated, laughing. “I’m going to have a baby.” She reached for him and wrapped her hands around his neck, rubbing her face against his skin, inhaling his scent. Robin placed his hands on her back, pulling her closer. 

“I love you, Regina.” He whispered. “I love you more than I could ever put into words.” 

“I love you more.” 

They stayed in a warm hug, holding each other close. That was how Henry and Roland found them when they entered the room. 

Regina opened her eyes and saw them standing there side by side, Henry’s hand on Roland’s shoulder. 

She pulled away from Robin and lifted both her hands, one for each. 

They both approached and took her hands. Robin stood back to make more space for them. Henry hugged Regina and kissed the top of her head. Roland nuzzled into the bed next to her. 

“How are you, Regina?” Roland asked, cuddling closer to her. 

“I’m alright.” She kissed his curls, smiling. 

Henry lost patience. 

“So, don’t you two think you’ve got something to tell us or are we just supposed to _wait for the right moment?_ ” He mocked. 

Regina and Robin exchanged glances. 

“Henry, Roland.” She said, holding both their hands and smiling at Robin. “You’re going to be big brothers.” 

“That wasn’t hard, was it?” Henry teased, smirking. 

“I’m going to have a little sister?” Roland asked, looking up at Regina. 

“Or a brother.” She laughed. “We don’t know yet.” 

“When can you go home, mom?” Henry asked. 

Regina looked at Robin. 

“The doctor said you could go as soon as you wake up.” Regina instantly rose from the bed. Robin watched as Henry helped her. “He also said that you need to take things easy.” 

“I _am_ taking it easy.” She retorted as she helped Roland out of bed. 

Robin, Henry and Roland left first to allow her to change from the hospital’s clothes and when she was done, they were waiting outside. Robin was holding sleeping Roland as the four of them left the hospital side by side and headed for the car. 

“Why don’t you go with us, Henry?” Robin asked as he positioned Roland on the back seat and buckled the belt. “We’ll go back and pick your car up tomorrow.” 

“Sure.” Henry was helping Regina sit on the front seat. She accepted his help, even though she actually felt much better now and didn’t need it. When he was about to close the door, she saw tears in his eyes. 

“Henry! What is it?” She asked, worried. 

“Nothing. I’m just so happy for you.” He hugged her, gently. “And Robin.” He added when he noticed Robin was standing behind him. “And me.” He smirked. “I never thought this would happen.” 

Regina took his hand. 

“Neither did we, Henry.” She looked at Robin. “Or at least, neither did _I_.”

Henry and Robin got in the car and Robin started it. 

“I feel like I’ve known for longer but I only now realized how _happy_ this makes me.” Henry whispered. 

Regina smiled at him lovingly through the back mirror. 

They sat in silence for a while and Henry watched as Robin took Regina’s hand into his, entwining their fingers. 

Not wanting to wake Roland, he leaned forward between the front seats. 

“Mom?” Regina hummed. “You haven’t admitted that I was right, about you being pregnant.” He mocked her. 

“And I.” Robin added, smirking at her. 

Regina grunted and rolled her eyes. As her free hand softly rested on her belly, she hoped it was a girl. She had enough annoying men in her life. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! ;)
> 
> Reviews are appreciated.


End file.
